Un amour de voleur
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Duo est un voleur. Heero est un général chargé de capturer le voleur... YAOI. HeeroXDuo.
1. Le voleur

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites-vous votre opinion. J'espère que vous allez aimé._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_PS : Le titre est nase je sais…_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 1 : Le voleur.

**POV Duo.**

C'est bon. J'ai réussi à pénétrer dans la base. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire mais je m'en suis sorti comme un chef. Est-il besoin de préciser que ça ne m'étonne pas outre mesure ?

Je suis en ce moment dans un couloir gris, terne, banal. Typique des bases militaires. Je suis en terrain découvert. J'ouvre donc une porte et j'entre. C'est une petite pièce. En son centre, il y a une table et des chaises de métal. Sur la table je peux voir les restes d'un repas. Enfin, je dis d'un repas mais en fait, je vois surtout des bouteilles de bière bon marché vide. Je ne suis pas rentré ici au hasard. Ni pour le plaisir d'ailleurs ! N'allez pas croire que ça m'amuse de traîner dans la salle de repos des soldats ! C'est crasseux, déprimant… Non, si j'ai choisi cet endroit, c'est parce que c'est l'un des seuls espaces de la base dépourvus de caméra et autres systèmes de surveillance.

J'ai besoin de faire le point. Ma cible d'aujourd'hui est un fichier de données (concernant le plan Alpha quelque chose pour plus de précision). Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est. Mon employeur ne me l'a pas dit et ça m'est bien égal. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte. J'ai un contrat à respecter moi ! Même si je suis attrapé (ce qui est peu probable) je ne dois rien révéler à propos de mes employeurs. Donc pour plus de sécurité leurs noms me sont inconnus. C'est une précaution futile si vous voulez mon avis ! Ma ténacité légendaire viendrait à bout de n'importe quel interrogatoire.

Mais assez perdu de temps ! Je disais donc que ma cible était un fichier (informatique, cela va de soi !). Mon plan, bien que très ingénieux, est simple : trouver la salle des commandes, le bureau du chef si vous préférez, et voler les données à l'aide d'un petit CD actuellement caché dans un endroit (peu commun pour une cachette) de mon corps. Non je ne vous dirai rien de plus ! Toute l'opération sera effectuée dans une discrétion incroyable par une personne toute aussi incroyable (hé-hé). Quoi ? Si mes chevilles enflent ? Non, pourquoi ?

Je respire un bon coup. Tout ça c'est du beurre dans la poile pour un cambrioleur de ma trempe. J'ai déjà réalisé des coups bien plus impressionnants. Tenez, par exemple, je me souviens du vol d'un tableau qui a fait la une des journaux au moi de mars dernier. Un coup extraordinaire. La peinture a disparu au milieu de la foule en délire. Comme ça, pouf ! Personne n'a rien compris. Il fallait voir la tête des flics quand ils ont entendu les témoignages des cinquante personnes présentes au moment des faits. Ils ont mené une enquête bien sur mais elle n'a abouti à rien. Et les médias qui ont ajouté leur grain de sel ! Mort de rire ! Ils y sont tous allés de leur petite hypothèse. On a même parlé d'esprit vengeur et d'ovni. Aaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai vraiment passé de bons moments !

Enfin… On ne peut pas toujours faire des éclats. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que relativement peu de monde n'aura vent de mon forfait d'aujourd'hui. L'affaire sera sans doute étouffée. Dommage.

Bien ! Je me repasse dans ma tête la disposition des lieux (j'ai appris le plan de la base par cœur, et en moins de vingt minutes s'il vous plaît !).

C'est bon. Je suis fin prêt. Je sors de ma cachette (décidemment bien sordide) et je me dirige rapidement vers l'ordinateur central. C'est avec une grâce toute féline et une précision sans faille que j'évite tous les dispositifs de sécurité qui tente de me barrer vainement (et de manière presque désopilante) la route. J'arrive devant le fameux ordinateur. Il n'est pas très impressionnant. J'avais imaginé un truc imposant avec canon à plasma et tout le tintoin. Mais non. Je suis presque déçu. Alors c'est ça le fruit de la technologie ? La crème des ordis ? C'est quoi ce petit moustique ridicule ? Il n'est même pas beau !

Je déjoue toutes les sécurités, les codes d'accès, absolument tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je m'ennuis mais ce n'est pas loin. Une fois les données bien à l'abri dans mon petit CD, je me tire.

Cinq minute plus tard, je suis dehors sur une route. Non loin de là, j'aperçois un arrêt de bus. Je m'y dirige. Un quart d'heure après, je suis confortablement installé sur une banquette d'un bus.

Et voilà, encore une mission brillamment réussie !

**POV Heero.**

Je m'approche lentement du bureau du chef. Je ne suis pas très pressé mais comme il m'a convoqué, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je déteste ce type. Il est peut être gradé mais ce n'est qu'un pauvre ahuri qui pu le cigare et le whisky. Il est constamment agité de tics nerveux et son embonpoint a tendance à m'irriter. Il est général, il devrait montrer l'exemple ! Tu crois qu'il ferait un peu d'exercice ? Penses tu ! Que dalle ! Il passe son temps à boire, fumer et s'empiffrer !

En plus, sous prétexte que suis sous ses ordres depuis seulement un moi, il me traite comme un bleu. Ça me rend fou ! Mais d'une force ! Il n'a peut être pas remarqué mais je suis général ! J'ai déjà tout un tas de missions réussies avec succès à mon actif.

Enfin, passons. Je suis arrivé devant la porte plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je ferme les yeux un instant puis je prends une expression impassible. Je me décide à taper à la porte. Un « entrez » peu aimable me répond. J'entre donc.

Mon chef (ce crétin !) est au téléphone. Il arbore un air de pure contrariété et semble se retenir de hurler. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ne maîtrise pas ses nerfs. Quel défaut pour un militaire !

Une veine, annonciatrice de tempête, palpite dangereusement su sa tempe. Il est violet, j'ai presque pitié de lui. Presque. Soudain, il explose. Il se met à hurler, noyant les dossiers posés sur son bureau de postillons. Quel spectacle lamentable. Je ne comprend même pas ses paroles. Il pourrait articuler au moins.

Il raccroche brutalement.

-T'es là Yui ?

Sans blague.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

J'ai envi de lui répondre que ça fait bien dix minutes que j'attends et que je regarde sa salle tronche mais je ne le fais pas. Je me contente de garder mon air impassible. Ça te fait chier, hein, gros tas !

-J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

-Je vous écoute monsieur.

-Et bien voilà, hier des données classées secret défenses ont était dérobées dans la base 107-7784 en corse. Evidemment, tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin avec ces données a été détruit ou annulé. Mais ce qui inquiète le plus nos dirigeant, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de vol est commis au sein de notre service. D'après nos sources, le coupable serait un jeune homme. Nous ne savons rien de plus. Votre mission sera de le capturé, des questions ?

-Oui. Par où dois-je commencer ? Je ne dispose que de peu d'éléments.

-En effet, mais un de nos espion nous a révélé que le voleur compte à nouveau frapper ce soir, à 22h00. Cette fois, il opérera la base 263-8965 au nord des Etats-Unis. Sa cible, les plans du tout nouveau modèle d'armure mobile, les armures mobiles GUNDAM. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

-Je me rends sur les lieux immédiatement monsieur. Je vais personnellement me charger d'accueillir cet importun…

**POV Duo.**

Encore une mission qui s'annonce facile. Cette fois ce sont des plans que veulent mes employeurs.

J'avance, confiant.

Soudain, j'entrevois des hommes, sans doute des militaires cachés à différents points stratégiques. Mouais… Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Je les évite et je continue ma route quand le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on arme se fait entendre dans mon dos.

-Tu es en retard, dit une voix froide.


	2. La rencontre

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites vous votre opinions._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre.

**POV Duo.**

-Tu es en retard, dit une voix froide.

Je me retourne vivement et je vois…

… un playmobile armé d'un pistolet ! Non mais je rêve ! Je suis en train de me faire braqué par un nain. Pas que je sois très grand moi-même ! Non moi je fais la taille idéal : à la fois musclé et svelte, ma taille parfaite me permet d'exercer ma noble profession (voler) et draguer en même temps. Je suis un vrai Casanova, si-si ! Non, je ne me vante pas. Je suis simplement réaliste et pour tout vous dire, je suis même plutôt modeste. Et oui, ma modestie permet de montrer aux autres que je les considère en tous points comme mes égaux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient jaloux parce que je suis largement plus beau que la moyenne…

En fait, ce qui me choque en ce moment c'est d'être braqué par un minus. Il semble un peu plus petit que moi.

Rapide comme l'éclair (c'est la pure vérité !) je dégaine mon arme. Je vais pour lui tirer dessus mais je m'aperçois avec horreur que mon flingue n'est pas chargé.

-Merde !

Oh non ! Ma candeur naturelle a encore frappé ! Quel insouciant je fais ! Etonnez-vous après que j'ai des problèmes. Quoi que le fait d'être désarmé ne me pose absolument AUCUN problème. Je sais pertinemment que ma vélocité à toute épreuve viendrait à bout de n'importe quel adversaire. Toutefois, j'ai de la peine pour le pauvre petit en face de moi. C'est vrai ! Il va se faire battre par un voleur débordant de malice et de fougue alors qu'il est armé. Je me mets à sa place, c'est vraiment un coup dur !

Il sourit. Un sourire mauvais. C'est tout ce que je vois de son visage.

-C'est fini pour toi, me déclare t'il.

**POV Heero.**

Ça y est, je suis en face du voleur. Ça n'a pas été très difficile de le retrouver même si les bons à rien que j'ai sous mes ordres ne se sont pas aperçus de sa présence. Bah, temps pis ! Je n'en attendais pas tant de leur part ! Et puis ce scélérat est à moi !

Il veut me tirer dessus. Je me prépare à riposter mais son chargeur est vide. Quel con !

-Merde, lance t'il.

Tu peux le dire ! Je m'autorise un sourire. Genre le sourire bien sadique, de quoi faire trembler mon imbécile de supérieur. il ne semble pas inquiet outre mesure. Très bien ! Tu veux jouer à ça ?

-C'est fini pour toi, je déclare.

Mais ! Il me sourit ! Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il a perdu ?

Là, c'est moi qui suis perdu.

Soudain, il me saute dessus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ce voleur m'a l'air plus intéressant que je le pensais. Il se débrouille pour que je lâche mon arme. Un combat à mains nues ? Parfait ! Nous échangeons une série de coups.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, il me fait tomber et je me retrouve plaqué au sol par mon voleur qui s'assoit tranquillement sur moi. Ok, je suis en mauvaise posture.

**POV Duo.**

J'enchaîne une série de frappes plus subtiles les unes que les autres. Le petit se défend bien. Mais il est perturbé, je le vois bien. Mon charme dévastateur aurait-il fait une nouvelle victime ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Hum… il est agile ! J'adore ça ! Mais je décide de mettre fin à notre romantique échange et je le plaque au sol. Histoire de m'asseoir sur quelque chose de propre et ma foi de confortable, je me pose sur lui.

La tête qu'il fait, c'est mortel ! Il a l'air choqué ! Ben quoi mon gars tu pensez pouvoir me battre ? Oui ? Hu-hu-hu !

And the winner is DUO!

Yeah!

Houlà! Je crois que je l'ai vexé car il me fixe méchamment. J'approche ma main de son visage. N'allez rien imaginer de tordu surtout ! Je veux juste essuyer le sang de la blessure qu'il s'est faite en tombant.

Mais ! Aïe ! Il essaye de me mordre le petit chameau ! Et ben puisque c'est comme ça, vide toi de ton sang, non mais !

Il continue de me fixer avec son regard qui se veut de la mort-qui-tue. Moi aussi je peux te fixer si je veux ! Tiens ! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne cille pas et ne dit toujours rien.

Le l'observe. Il semble qu'il soit du même âge que moi. Je m'attarde sur son visage.

Whaouh ! Là, j'avoue que je suis soufflé ! Il n'est pas aussi beau que moi mais quel canon !

De grands yeux bleus, des traits fins… Magnifique ! Sa bouche m'apparaît comme étant très sensuelle. J'ai bien envi de l'embrasser. Et ce regard qui semble me déshabiller… Oui vas-y déshabille moi !

J'en ai des bouffés de chaleur. Je ne vois pas son corps (maudits vêtements !) mais je suis persuadé qu'il est superbe.

Une pensé s'insinue alors en moi. Nous sommes tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre dans un champ. Pourquoi un champ ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! L'herbe nous chatouille. Il me couve d'un regard remplit d'adoration. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, le bonheur !

Je ferme les yeux, histoire de savourer l'instant quand je me retrouve projeté violement en arrière. Mon épaule heurte brutalement le sol. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment attentif. Encore un coup de mon adorable candeur ça !

Ah la la…

**POV Heero.**

Ce pervers ! Ça t'amuse hein ? Tu ne vas pas rigoler longtemps tu vas voir !

Il ne se prive pas pour me reluquer et moi je continu de le fixer. Il finira bien par faire une erreur et à ce moment là, je ne vais pas le louper.

J'attends qu'il parle mais il ne dit rien. Il continu de me mater encore et encore… Du coup, je me mets à le détailler. Sans qu'il le remarque, mon regard se fait plus perçant.

Il a de grands yeux bleu clair. Ses longs cheveux châtains sont retenus par une longue natte. A le voir comme ça, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Seulement, il y a une tâche sur ce beau tableau. Ce type est un voleur et moi, je vais l'arrêter.

Soudain, il ferme les yeux. Incroyable ! Je saisi ma chance et dans un mouvement souple et discret, je dégage met bras. Je le tape violemment dans la poitrine. Avant qu'il ne décolle, j'aperçois le sourire béat qu'il arbore. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi il pense.

Il s'écrase par terre. Je crois qu'il s'est fait mal… Le pauvre. Il est tellement mignon. Mais ! A quoi je pense là ! Mignon ! Je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment, il va falloir sérieusement songer à dormir un peu.

Je m'avance vers lui. Il est en train de se relever, encore sous le choc. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et lui envois un grand coup de poing dans la figure.

POV Duo.

Mon épaule me fait souffrir. Je tente de me redresser tant bien que mal mais je reçois un coup phénoménal en pleine face. A peine ai-je le temps de me dire « oh non, mon beau visage » que je sombre dans les ténèbres.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise. Je vais faire des efforts pour que vous continuiez à l'aimer.

En tout cas, merci pour tous vos gentils reviews, ils e font très plaisir. Continuez de m'en laisser plein !

En ce qui concerne l'écriture de l'histoire, je pense qu'elle sera entièrement en POV. C'est plus marrant d'être dans la tête des personnages. J'aime beaucoup écrire les pensées de Duo…

Pour l'énigme du tableau, j'avoues ne pas avoir d'explication mais je vais y réfléchir sérieusement et tenter pour vous de percer le mystère…

J'espère que ma fic continuera de vous amuser encore un moment.

À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	3. Après la capture

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites vous votre opinions._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 3 : Après la capture…

**POV Duo.**

Je suis dans un hôtel ma foi assez luxueux. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ; que voulez vous ? J'adore le luxe ! Et oui, j'ai une petite faiblesse ! Les trésors me fascinent ! Je les adore !

Tiens ! Puisqu'on en est aux trésors, je regarde celui qui est allongé à côté de moi dans le lit. Aaaaaaaaaaaah… Il est magnifique ! C'est mon petit soldat. Comment ça « quel soldat » ? Celui qui m'a capturé bien sur ! Qui d'autre ? Je ne fréquente pas les militaires moi ! J'ai ma dignité ! Mais pour celui là, j'ai mis ma dignité de côté !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Ah ! Vous vous interrogez à propos de ma capture. Oui je vous comprends… Un voleur aussi talentueux que moi ne peut se faire attrapé facilement. C'est vrai, c'est étrange. Mais l'explication est simple, je me suis laissé faire.

Et bien oui. Je suis un instinctif. Je sais reconnaître une perle rare quand j'en vois une ! Et ce type, c'est une perle rare ! Donc, je l'ai laissé me prendre.

Ensuite, dans la base où il m'a emmené, j'ai pu me retrouvé en tête à tête avec lui. Il est rapidement tombé sous mon charme. Aaah ! Quel merveilleux souvenir !

Une nuit, j'ai entendu des bruits de coups rapidement suivi par des bruits de chutes. C'était mes gardes. Ils avaient été assommés. Et devinez par qui ! Mais par mon petit soldat bien sur !

Sans un mot, il m'a pris la main et m'a fait sortir de cette base sordide. Puis, il m'a emmené sur sa moto. Cool non ? J'ai adoré !

Toutefois, le petit était un peu perdu. Le pauvre ne savait pas où aller. Alors je lui ai suggéré cet hôtel où nous nous trouvons.

A la réception, j'ai discrètement donné un bon pourboire à l'employé pour qu'elle affirme n'avoir plus qu'une seule chambre de libre. Mon petit soldat a tiré une drôle de tête quand il a appris qu'on allait être dans la même chambre.

Mon chéri ! Il était mal à l'aise. Quoi de plus normal ? Il allait se retrouver seul avec le plus beau gars du pays dans une chambre ! Je ne suis pas sur qu'il mesura l'ampleur de sa chance. Bah, tans pis ! Je le ferais pour nous deux !

Nous sommes entrés dans la chambre et il a failli s'étrangler quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne comptait qu'un seul lit.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le rassurer.

Au final, nous avons passé une nuit torride ! Je l'ai étonné avec mes nombreux talents !... Mais ça, ce n'est même pas la peine de le préciser !

Voilà, vous savez tout.

Je souris. Mon militaire adoré dort encore. Il est adorable. Je le contemple. Bientôt, son visage ne me suffit plus. Je fais glissé le drap qui le couvre. Ah ! Qu'il est beau ! Sa magnifique musculature me rend dingue. Et vous savez à quel point je suis difficile pourtant !

J'admire ses jambes fines et… Non je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Qui a dit ça ?

Je retourne à ma contemplation quand soudain, une voix crie :

-Eh ! Réveille toi !

Je la mets sur le compte de mon imagination. Mais je l'entends de plus belle :

-Eh ! Réveille toi !

Arrive alors un phénomène pour le moins étrange. Tout devient flou autour de moi. Mon environnement se désintègre.

Je ressens une violente douleur au niveau du ventre et je me retrouve au milieu d'une cellule miteuse.

Ok, ça c'est vraiment un coup dur !

Je tourne la tête vers les barreaux qui me retiennent prisonnier. Derrière, il y a quelqu'un.

**POV Heero.**

Je suis allé faire mon rapport à mon enfoiré de supérieur. Sa vue m'a donné la nausée. Je deviens sensible, ce n'est pas bon.

J'ai reçu l'ordre d'interroger le voleur. Ça au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Il doit être terrorisé tout seul dans sa cellule ! Je l'ai mis dans la plus glauque que j'ai trouvé. Il y a même des chaînes accrochées au mur ! La pensée de le vois recroquevillé sur lui-même tremblant de peur me procure une douce satisfaction. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir. Il s'est assis sur moi comme si… j'était une de ses pauvres minettes qu'on drague à la sortit des bars ! Et sa façon de me reluquer !...

Enfin bref, j'ai une dent contre lui.

J'arrive à sa cellule. Je me prépare à me délecter de sa terreur. Je suis en ébullition. Encore quelques pas et…

Mais ! IL DORT ! Il dort cet ahuri ! Tranquillement, comme un bébé ! Et mon instant de plaisir alors ? Il s'en fiche ! Je voulais le voir terrorisé et je le retrouve tranquillement étendu sur le sol en train de piquer un roupillon ! C'est un scandale !

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.

En effet, un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend qu'il arbore le même sourire béat que la veille.

C'en est trop ! C'est le pompon, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

-Eh ! Réveille toi ! je lui cris.

Aucune réaction. Cette fois je craque.

Je lui colle un shoot.

-Eh ! Réveille toi !

Enfin il ouvre les yeux. Il a l'air surpris. Quand il me voit, il me fait un grand sourire.

-Salut mon petit soldat !

Raaaaaaaah ! M'énerve !

Je lui crache avec toute la hargne dont je suis capable :

-Debout ! J'ai des questions à te poser.


	4. Le traître

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites vous votre opinions._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 4 : Le traître.

**POV Duo.**

Tiens ! Une visite de mon petit soldat. Il n'a pas l'air content de me voir. C'est étonnant. Son beau visage devrait irradier de bonheur en me voyant. Hum… il doit y avoir un problème.

-Debout ! J'ai des questions à te poser.

Ah ! J'attendais ça. Si j'avais su que ce serait lui qui viendrait… Moi qui pensais que l'interrogatoire allait être ennuyeux…

Je lui fais mon sourire charmeur. Impossible de me résister quand je le sors !

Ah ! Il résiste.

Oh non ! Il me fait son regard glacial. Pas grave ! Dans quelques minutes, il me chantera un tout autre air… Et oui, je suis un véritable dandy. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis né comme ça. Aaaaaaaaaah… Des fois je me dis que j'ai la faveur des dieux. Ils me gâtent tellement.

Tenez, ça me fait penser à la fois où…

Ouh là ! Il n'a vraiment pas l'air content. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Ça ne va pas mon loulou ?

Le loulou en question fait une grimace et ne flanque un gros coup de pied. Dans le ventre en plus !

-Maieuh, je réplique.

**POV Heero.**

« Mon loulou » ?

Toi je vais te ma-ssa-crer.

Je lui mets un shoot.

-Maieuh !

T'as eu mal ? Bien fait ! Non mais pour qui il s'prend ? Déjà que le coup du sourire c'était moyen, mais là « mon loulou » c'est le comble ! Le mot de trop ! La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

Je le fixe méchamment. Je sais que mon regard de killer est réputé. J'ai le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-l'enfer-c'est-rien-comparé-à-moi le plus efficace de toute l'armée. J'en suis être assez fier.

Il se redresse enfin. C'est pas trop tôt !

-J'ai faim.

Qu… quoi ? Là je reste incrédule ! ça fait cinq minute que je le frappe et il me dit « j'ai faim » ! Il me rend fou ce type !

Pour la peine je lui mets un autre coup de pied… qu'il esquive.

J'avoue que ma fierté en prend un coup. Il est enfermé mais il arrive à éviter mes attaques. Ça vas pas du tout ça ! Je me ramollis.

-Eh ! Moi je fais des efforts pour être gentil ! J'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois un peu plus doux avec moi.

Je rêve !

Il me rend malade ce type. Je craque. J'ouvre sa cellule et je lui saute dessus.

**POV Duo.**

Super ! Il vient d'ouvrir ma cellule. Je suis content.

Mais… il me saute dessus ! Trop génial ! Mes rêves se réalisent ! Je savais bien qu'il ne resterait pas très longtemps de glace.

Who ! Il me renverse par terre. C'est que je lui fais de l'effet. Remarquez ce n'est pas que ça m'étonne. Au contraire ! Mais tant d'enthousiasme de sa part ç me fait chaud au cœur…

Il essaye de m'étrangler. Mouais, pourquoi pas ? Moi je suis près à tout pour te satisfaire _baby_ !

Je me débats pour la forme mais il me bourre de coup de poing.

Ok. Il n'est peut être pas là pour mon corps parfait. Dommage pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

N'empêche qu'il est ravissant. J'adore la teinte rouge qu'ont prise ses joues. Il est adorable comme ça.

Il me fait beaucoup d'effet. Aaaaaaaah ! Je suis un romantique ! Le voir s'acharner ainsi me donne envie de le taquiner.

-Dis donc ma puce t'as tout prévu !

Il arrête de me frapper et me fixe d'un air incrédule.

-La violence, les chaînes… Tu veux que je t'attache ?

Il devient blanc et lance un nouvel assaut furieux.

-Raaaaaaaah ! Je vais te tuer !

**POV Heero.**

Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le massacrer !

J'en peux plus.

Je me jette dessus une nouvelle fois. Il m'adresse un petit sourire satisfait, victorieux. Je ne comprends pas mais je sais que je ne peux plus reculer.

Au moment où je le percute il m'attrape et je me retrouve plaqué au sol avec ce misérable à califourchon sur moi.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire _ouf_ il… il me roule un patin !

C'est pas vrai ! C'est… c'est un dieu du patin.

Il me laisse reprendre pas respiration et recommence.

Soudain :

-Niark, je le savais !

Nous tournons la tête d'un même mouvement tous les deux et là nous voyons… _mon chef !_

Il jubile ce porc.

-Yui tu es un traître ! Tu es en état d'arrestation ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

Oh merde…


	5. La fuite

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites vous votre opinions._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 2 : La fuite.

**POV Duo.**

Un grand type plutôt moche se tient devant nous. Il a les mains sur les hanches et arbore un air extrêmement satisfait.

Mon Heero, lui, est devenu blême. Il reste bouche bée et comme je le coince, il ne peut prendre une position plus digne. Je sens son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. La situation ne me fait plus rire du tout. Il va falloir que j'agisse ou sinon nous sommes perdus.

Je me lève et aide mon Heero pétrifié à se redresser.

Je n'essaye même pas de sortir mon sourire éblouissant. Ce type ne le mérite pas.

Mon Heero commence à reprendre du poil de la bête. Il commence à parler mais il est coupé par la chose moche :

-Yuiiiiiiiiiii, je suis si heureux ! Enfin je vais pouvoir te faire exécuter…

Houlà ! Ça commence à devenir chaud ! Mon soldat a de nouveau viré au blanc et ne semble pas en état de se défendre.

Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne pense pas que ce soit son chef qui le mette dans cet état. Non ! Il repense à mon bisou c'est sur ! Je produis souvent cet effet là ! Remarquez, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Je suis un véritable expert ! On m'a même surnommé un jour « la bouche en or » ! C'est pas pour rien ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, le pauvre, il doit être tout retourné… mais il n'a encore rien…

Hey toi ! Ne touche pas à mon loulou !

Le grand débile a attrapé le bras de mon chéri. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je vais te me le…

-Lâchez-moi…

Aïe ! Le ton était bien trop suppliant à mon goût. Je crois que c'est le moment pour Super-Duo de passer à l'action.

Avec une rapidité et une souplesse toute féline, je balance mon genou dans l'entrejambe du patron et j'attrape le poigné de mon Heero.

Ni une ni deux, je me mets à cavaler dans le couloir.

**POV Heero.**

J'ai l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve. Dès le moment où l'autre con m'a roulé un patin du tonnerre de Zeus, j'ai complètement décroché.

Et là, j'émerge. Le voleur me tient le poignet et m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloir gris terne. Il sait où il va au moins ?

Il s'arrête et toujours en me tenant, il me demande :

-Euh, c'est où la sortie ?

Ah ben non, il sait pas. Bon tant pis, c'était bien essayer.

- On n'est au milieu de nulle part… Trouver la sortie ne nous aidera pas beaucoup !

Je lui fais un sourire cruel.

-Dommage pour toi voleur mais tu vas mourir ici !

-Euh toi aussi tu vas mourir je te signale, il réplique.

Et merde ! Là il marque un point. Je me décide donc à l'aider. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, je m'aide avant tout moi-même ! Dès qu'on aura trouvé la sortie ce sera chacun pour soi !

-Je crois que c'est par là…

Je me dégage un peu brusquement le poigné. Il fait une grimace. Je crois que je lui ai fait mal. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. C'est juste qu'il me met mal à l'aise et que si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de m'embrasser de nouveau, je tiens à être prêt à l'accueillir comme il se doit. Je sens une partie de moi avoir très envie qu'il recommence. Oh non, je suis en train de mal tourner.

Ceci dit, je regrette vraiment de lui avoir fait mal.

Je vais pour m'excuser mais je me rattrape au dernier moment. Non mais à quoi je pense moi, C'est un voleur ! Et en plus, il est pervers ! On s'en fout qu'il ait mal !

**POV Duo.**

Nous arrivons dans une sorte de garage.

Et là, mon Heero me sort :

-Bon, maintenant c'est chacun pour sa pomme !

Trop mignon ! Il me fait littéralement craquer. Son air déterminé, le ton ferme qu'il essaye d'employer… Je l'adore !

Mais malheureusement pour lui ; ou heureusement, tout dépens du point de vu ; il y a juste UNE moto dans le garage.

Je monte dessus et le regarde d'un air taquin.

-Comme tu veux mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir tout seul mon chou…

-Tu vas la fermer !

Il est furieux. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la tête qu'il a fait en découvrant l'unique moto. Je décide de lui proposer mon aide. Non ne dites rien ! Je sais, c'est noble. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je sais bien que je suis trop sensible mais devant un tel regard, je suis persuadé que vous en feriez autant.

Son air déconfit m'attendrit. Je sens qu'il se noie ; c'est pour ça que je lui envoie une bouée.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi…

**POV Heero.**

C'est l'enfer, il a pris la _seule_ moto. Pour le coup, je dois reconnaître qu'il a été rapide.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi…

Ah non vas te faire voir !

Je le fixe de mon regard méchant mais il ne semble pas impressionné le moins du monde. Ça me perturbe un peu.

-Dépêche toi, on n'a pas toute la journée, qu'il me dit.

Je ne lui réponds même pas. Mais par contre, j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Je ne vais tout de même pas suivre un voleur…

-Come on baby !

Et ben si. Les bruits se rapprochent et je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je saute donc sur la moto derrière lui.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant.

-Accroche toi bien ma puce !

Et sur ce, il se met sur la roue arrière et défonce la porte de sortie.


	6. Le voyage à moto

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites vous votre opinions._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 6 : Le voyage à moto.

**POV Duo.**

Je fais un magnifique dérapage et je m'élance contre la porte de sortie. La moto défonce cette fameuse porte et nous voilà partis pour l'aventure !

Et quelle aventure ! Avec mon soldat accroché à moi, je suis prêt à rouler toute la nuit ! Enfin… si quelque chose de mieux se présente, comme un hôtel, … je sauterai bien sûr sur l'occasion.

Dans ma folle jeunesse, mes amis me surnommaient, enfin JE me surnommais, le pilote en or. Ben oui, je pilote comme un dieu. Non, non, ne me félicitez pas ! Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose si la nature m'a gâté…

Nous roulons depuis maintenant deux heures et personnes ne semblent nous poursuivre. Bizarre… Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est que mon soldat n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis le début du trajet.

Je crois qu'il… mais oui c'est ça, il boude ! Ah la la, quel gamin… J'avoue tout de même que je n'y suis pas insensible. Serais-je en train de tomber amoureux ? Possible.

J'aimerais que le beau brun dans mon dos se colle un peu plus à moi mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir très envie.

Temps pis ! Je vais le forcer ! Après tout, je suis le grand, le beau, le magnifique et séduisant (si-si) Duo ! Le voleur aux mille facettes ! Telle une ombre je passe ! Personne ne peut m'arrêter ! Mua ah ah ! Euh… en fait, je crois que l'on peut m'arrêter… j'en ai d'ailleurs la preuve assise derrière moi.

Bah ! Peut importe !

**POV Heero.**

J'en ai ma claque !

Ça fait quoi, deux heures qu'on roule ? Il compte m'emmener jusqu'où ce demeuré ?

Mais qu'est-ce que…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!!

Je m'accroche comme je peux, étranglant à moitié l'autre bouffon. Il lâche un hoquet de douleur. Je t'ai fait mal ? Bien fait !

Non mais quelle idée de prendre le virage à cette vitesse ! J'ai failli partir dans le décor !

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. A cause de ce petit « bip » j'ai perdu mon boulot, on me considère comme un traître, j'ai manqué de voir le paysage de très prés et surtout, SURTOUT il m'a embrassé ! Comme un dieu en plus !

C'en est trop.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Petit mer… j'ai envie de te buter ! Je vais te bouffer le nez, te faire ravaler ta saleté d'arrogance ! Débile ! Gros con ! Petite frappe ! Larve ! Euh… Babouin ! Je vais te…

-Oulà, calme toi baby !

Il se retourne et me fais un sourire niais.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui conduis, qu'il me susurre.

Je ne supporte pas le ton qu'il emploie.

-Pourquoi tu ronronnes ? T'es un chat ou quoi ?

Niark !

-Hum… C'est vrai qu'avec ton corps collé contre le mien, je sens comme des instints de félin remonter en moi…

Mais… Il m'énerve lui !

-Ta gueu… Kya !

Il fait quoi là ! Oh ! Stop ! Non, c'est ma cuisse que tu touches !

-Hum…

Je rêve ! C'est moi qui viens de gémir !

**POV Duo.**

La tentation est trop forte. Je lui pose une main sur la cuisse et commence à la monter doucement.

Il gémit.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quel doux son !

Je continue donc de le caresser tout en gardant le contrôle de la moto. Ce serait dommage qu'on se crash !

Il se met à trembler. J'esquisse un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Je remonte ma main vers une partie un peu plus intime de son corps mais il hurle.

-ABRUTI !! NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!

Il se met à me frapper partout où il arrive à m'atteindre tout en me couvrant d'insultes.

-BAKA !!! JE TE HAIS !

Ouah ! Je crois que je lui ai fait de l'effet ! C'est cool !

Je perds le contrôle du véhicule. J'ai à peine le temps de sauter à terre en entraînant Heero que la moto s'explose contre un mur.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et entrevoit que mon chéri en fait autant.

Nous sommes dans un lieu paumé, plus communément appelé un bled.

Par chance (ou par malchance pour Heero), il y a un bâtiment et un seul ! Et celui-ci s'avère être… un hôtel ! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees !

J'entends mon soldat murmurer :

-Merde !


	7. Nouveau départ

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla bla._

_Couples : Classique HeeroXDuo._

_Genre : romance, aventure et yaoï bien sur._

_Résumé : Lisez et faites vous votre opinions._

_Je dois préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'originale. Le contexte n'est pas le même que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. J'accepte aussi les menaces de mort. Non n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas votre adresse…_

**Un amour de voleur**

Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ.

**POV Heero.**

-Merde…

Je crois que je suis maudit. Pourquoi ? Résumons : je capture un voleur. Ce même voleur me roule un patin du tonnerre de Zeus. Déjà rien que ça, ça me fout en pétard. Ensuite, mon chef que j'adoooooore me voit_ sous_ le voleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il en déduit ? Euh… Je préfère ne pas le savoir ! En tout cas, il m'accuse de trahison. Je m'enfuis avec mon voleur. Evidemment, il n'y a qu'une seule moto ! Je me fais peloter par ce même voleur, sur la moto, mais le pire c'est que c'est lui qui conduit. L'enfer… Et pour finir, on a un accident en pleine campagne. Et contre quoi va s'exploser la moto ? Contre… un hôtel ! Bien sûr, c'est la seule habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Je soupire. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule chambre de libre ou un truc foireux du même genre…

-Allez… viens mon chou, me dit l'autre crétin.

- Mon chou ?

Il me fait un sourire provocant.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères peut-être mon lapin ou mon poulet ?

C'en est trop. Ce type me rend dingue. Je fais donc la seule chose raisonnable qui me vient à l'esprit.

**POV Duo.**

Aaaaaaah ! Il est vraiment trop mignon…

Mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas que je l'appelle mon chou. Je lui fais un sourire gracieux et, toujours prêt à négocier, je lui demande :

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères peut-être mon lapin ou mon poulet ?

Oups ! Je crois qu'il n'aime pas non plus ! Vous croyez qu'il va me sauter dessus pour me taper ? Ce serait bien…

Hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il… Il boude ? Non…

Mais si c'est ça, il boude. Je ne vais pas rigoler, je ne vais pas rigoler, je ne vais pas rigoler, Je ne vais pas…

-MUA AH AH !!! Mort de rire !

Il me lance un regard vexé. Non arrête je crois que je vais…

-Whaaa ! Ha ! Ha !

Il croise les bras maintenant. J'en peux plus…

-Ha ! Ha ! Arrête ! J'ai mal au ventre !

**POV Heero.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se marrer lui ? Il veut se battre ? Il est carrément en train de pleurer.

Je soupire de nouveau. Je crois que la situation ne peut pas…

Des trombes d'eau me tombent sur la tête.

… être pire.

Je craque…

Toujours à moitié plié en deux, le voleur entre dans l'hôtel. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, je le suis. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil. Le voleur entame une discussion avec ce qui semble être le patron de cet établissement. Vous vous souvenez du pari que j'ai fait il y a cinq minutes ? Comme quoi il n'y aurait qu'une seule chambre de libre ? Et ben j'ai gagné.

Il me prend par le poignet et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il m'entraîne vers la chambre en courant. Il referme derrière nous et attend que j'ai le dos tourné pour refermer le verrous.

Ouais… Je crois que je me suis fourré dans une sale situation…

Je sens une présence dans mon dos et un souffle chaud m'effleurer la nuque.

-Heero…

La situation est peut être plus mauvaise que ce que j'imaginais…

**POV Duo.**

-Heero, je murmure.

Il est là, devant moi et en plus, il est trempé ! Il se retourne vers moi. Ses cheveux sont plaqués contre son visage, soulignant ses traits délicats. Ses vêtements le collent, dévoilant un corps fin et athlétiques. Son short moulant ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination quant à la musculature de ses cuisses. Un vrai régal…

-Toi…

Oh non ! Il a l'air en colère ! Il me fixe d'un regard flamboyant.

-BAKA !!! CRETIN ! IDIOT !!!

-Ben quoi ?

-Comment ça « ben quoi » ? T'as vu où on est ? Dans une chambre ! Avec… un seul lit en plus !

**POV Heero.**

C'est le pompon ! Je continue de râler jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne caresser mes fesses.

Hein ? Une main qui…

-Kya ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? ABRUTI, ne me…

Il me pousse brusquement et je m'étale par terre. Il me plaque au sol avec son corps. Mince, il est fort…

-Je m'appelle Duo, me susurre t-il.

-Gloups !

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu es si beau…

Il entame un mouvement de va et vient au dessus de mon bas-ventre qui ne tarde pas à réagir.

-Hum… Content ?

-…

-Il semblerait que oui…

Il me gobe le lobe de l'oreille et le mordille doucement jusqu'à me faire gémir. Ensuite, il s'attaque à mes lèvres. Il les lèche de manière très sensuelle et je sens toute ma résistance s'envoler. J'entrouvre la bouche. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour y glisser sa langue. Ce qu'il fait avec à tout d'une exploration et bientôt, je réponds à son baiser. Un grognement de frustration se fait entendre quand il se retire. Je crois que c'est moi qui ai grogné…

Lentement, il descend vert mon ventre et s'attaque à la braguette de mon short. Je pousse un cri aigu. Il sursaute et j'en profite pour me libérer de son étreinte. Encore tout secouer, je cours vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche !

Je claque la porte et je verrouille derrière moi, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

**POV Duo.**

Il claque la porte et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

D'autre aurait abandonné et laisser le pauvre Heero tranquille. Mais pas moi. Je l'aime trop. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je le connais et déjà mon corps ne peut plus se passer de lui.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, crochète la serrure et…

**FIN**

Bonjour ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas merci pour tout vos gentils reviews ! Je sais que la fin est un peu… dure ! Mais j'aime bien embêter le monde… Quoi ? Comment ça « tu vas mourir » ? Allons, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Si ? Non ne me frappez pas ! S'il vous plaît ! AAAAAAAAh ! RANGEZ CE COUTEAU ! Non arrêtez ! STOP ! Mais y'en a un qui me mord !

AU SECOURS !


End file.
